Burkholderia pseudomallei is a Gram-negative bacterium that is the causative agent of melioidosis. The bacterium causes significant morbidity and mortality in tropical regions and endemic areas are expanding. Melioidosis is difficult to trea and diagnose due to the fact that B. pseudomallei is resistant to common antibiotics and symptoms are non-specific. Mortality rates reach 45% and 20% in Thailand and Australia respectively, even with antibiotic treatment. Currently, there is no validated diagnostic product for the diagnosis of melioidosis. Culturing of patient samples is the gold standard for diagnosis; however this can take 3-7 days. Our goal is to develop a rapid point-of-care lateral flow immunoassay (LFI) for the detection of the B. pseudomallei capsular antigen (CPS) directly from patient samples. Phase I STTR Specific Aims focused on producing a library of anti-CPS monoclonal antibodies (mAbs), optimizing the LFI components and sample preparation, and performing a feasibility study on archived melioidosis patient samples. The objectives of this Phase II application is advanced development and validation of the prototype AMD LFI that incorporates a higher affinity CPS mAb. By completing these goals we hope to produce an optimized LFI that possesses sensitivity equal to or greater than culturing of patient samples. To achieve these goals we have established an experienced team. A strong partnership exists between Dr. AuCoin's laboratory and InBios International that has led to the development of an encouraging prototype LFI. In addition, both groups will work closely with experts in endemic areas (Thailand and Australia) who will be conducting a large preclinical evaluation of the LFI with different patient sample types.